Calm before the Storm
by AvianaSawada1827
Summary: Haruka has a sister. So, what happens when everyone meets her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Calm before the Storm**_

_**Uta No Prince-Sama Fanfiction**_

Disclaimer: I do not own this. The only thing I own is the OC that will be placed as the sister of Haruka. I also only own the story idea. Any OC, other than Haruka's sister, that appear do NOT belong to me unless told otherwise. For me and my friend were supposed to be writing a fanfiction like this together. But due to us now being in two different states we can no longer communicate as well as we used to.

Warnings: I am not perfect. I WILL be making spelling mistakes, Grammar mistakes, and I will get characters confused. If you do not understand something feel free to ask about it. However, I will ask you to watch how you word things for if it comes off as rude or disrespectful I will not be answering you. I will take suggestions on how to improve my work but, I am stubborn and it won't fully sink in until who knows when.

Brighter Note: Hopefully you all enjoy this series. I am also accepting OC's for this fanfiction. It can either be paired with a main character, another OC, or it can be just thrown in to make trouble. So, if you want your OC in you have to PM me. Unless you are not a registered person with a penname (AKA all you guests out there reading this) you can leave it in a review or make an account and PM me then.

Dedications: SO, far there is only one person I need to dedicate this to. And that is my friend Ace. Yes, she is her on this site but as I'm typing this her username escaped me. It happens. If I dedicate any part of this story to you, I'm only warning you. Give me a nickname to call you that is short and simple that way I remember.

"This is talking."

'_This is thinking.'_

"**This is singing."**

_**"This is talking in Italian."**_

_ "This is talking in English."_

"This is singing in Italian."

"This is singing in English."

Now, on with the story.

_**Chapter one: Haruka has a sister?!**_

Haruka was standing in front of her Grandmother's house looking at the six men looking at her with look of gentle acceptance and a hint of care. Standing directly behind her stood her Grandmother. And unknown to everyone, but said Grandmother, another person stood unseen.

She stood with her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall of the gate, out of site. Her hazel eyes were closed as she listened to the song the boys sing and even to her sister crying. The young female didn't so much as flinch when the headmaster came out of nowhere. She only moved when her grandmother drew attention to her.

"Ah, Haruka don't forget to say goodbye to your sister." Their Grandmother remembered turning to the girl who pushed of the wall silently and moved to be within view of everyone. "Ami!" Haruka called out in surprise. Said girl just moved her dark brown hair from her face as she watched everyone in her silence.

Haruka dashed over to her sister and hugged her tightly around the waist. In return to the hug "Ami" rested her head on her sister's shoulder very briefly before raising it once more.

"Minna. This is Tinsunami. My older twin. Ami-Chan this is everyone that I mentioned in my letters." Haruka then proceeded to point out who was who. Tinsunami nodded to each in turn her eyes briefly narrowing at the headmaster, who gulped slightly nervously, this one girl had a death aura that promised death to the unwary, but then she looked away to look up at the sky. About a minute later it started to rain.

"Oh, dear." The girl's Grandmother breathed before she started ushering everyone inside. Ami followed everyone in silence. Her sister showed everyone where they could dry off as Ami went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner for ten people. No one noticed her until their Grandmother sighed gratefully.

"Oh, thank goodness." She sighed again this time in relief as the silent girl started grilling some fish in a skillet. Everyone, besides Haruka, looked at the older woman oddly. But when they went to ask her a question they were shushed by Haruka whose eyes were on her sister.

"Won't you show me some baby.

I got to get some baby

Won't you show me some Baby

Show me some positivity (Repeat)

From where I stand I see

A world of possibilities

So don't go negative on me

Oh, Baby

Yeah

Blood is hot

But that is alright

Give it time

It's alright

You know it's on the radio

You're looking at me

I'm looking at you

Whatever you want

Show me some positivity

It's all that I got

It's all that I want

You leave it alone

Show me some positivity

You make it harder than it has to be

So won't you please show Me )

Some positivity

Some positivity

(Won't you show some to me baby

I gotta get some baby

I wish I could get into your mind

So I can see if I'm inside

Cause I know you're right here in mine

Oh, Baby Oh. Oh.

The glass is half full not empty

Why do you think you won't get lucky?

You know (Repeat)

It's over the radio

You're looking at me I'm looking at you

Whenever you want

Show me some positivity

It's all that I got

It's leaving me on

You leave it alone

Show me some positivity

You're making it harder than it has to be

So, won't you please show Me

Some positivity (Repeat)

So bring me down but you, baby know

High up here

And I don't want to let go

So, I'm gonna tell you one more time

Won't you give me some Baby

You've got me going crazy

Oh, Baby give it to me

You're looking at me

I'm looking at you

Whenever you want

Show me some positivity

It's all that I got

It's leaving me on

You leave it alone

Show me some positivity

You're making it harder

Than it ever has to be

So, won't you please show me

Some positivity (Repeat )

(AN: Song is Positivity by Ashley Tisdale. And yes, there are words that are incorrect as well as missing. And that is because I am doing this all by ear that and I am too lazy to type any of the repeating crap.. And this is how I heard it. Feel free to correct me if you deem it necessary.)

"Ah, it's been a while since Ami-chan sang." Grandmother commented as she watched the girl start humming to herself as she continued cooking unaware of the people watching her with new found interest. Or at least that's what they thought, but they were proven otherwise when she threw a knife and it almost took off the headmaster's nose.

"It's not nice to stare." Was her only explanation before she started setting the overly small table for ten people. Everyone that wasn't used to her dramatics paled twenty shades paler. Each looked outside as if wondering if they would be better off in the rain. That is until they smelled the food and that thought was erased from most of their minds. Except the Headmaster/principle who looked like he would take a chance and run. That is until he was forcibly sat down at the table by Ami.

Once everyone was seated she served everyone, excluding herself. Instead of eating, Tinsunami sat in a window seat over by the stove were she sat in silence looking out the window. Hazel eyes looked green as she watched a raindrop slide down the window before she followed another one fall. This pattern continued until someone asked the question almost everyone was thinking.

"Why doesn't your sister go to the school?"

Everything went dead silent. The boys held their breaths as they waited for an answer.

"She doesn't like the attention. She actually would prefer to write her own songs and just have no one hear them." Was the answer Haruka gave them. At that moment everyone turned their attention to the girl in the window seat who was now looking at them with calculating eyes. It was unnerving. It was like she was seeing right into their souls and judging them. It made them feel naked in front of an audience.

An: And that is where I leave you. I think I will make each chapter, 1,000 words and then end it. Of course this chapter is more than 1,000 words by 45 words but it's whatever. I don't really care if I go over by a little bit. Also, the messages at the beginning do not count and never will count so be glad for that. Anyways, Goodbye to all and don't forget to request OC's and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so this might disappoint everyone but calm before the storm hasn't really caught my attention. So, it's up for adoption. Just let me know if you wish for it. Otherwise it's just going to sit here.

On another note all my other fanfictions will be updated shortly. I haven't exactly figured out a time schedule for me to keep when posting. For that I apologize. I will try my damnest to post at least every other Tuesday. It will have to wait till I'm out of school. And if I get a job this schedule will change but until then this is what's going to happen.


End file.
